


7:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Best day of my life,'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled.





	7:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Best day of my life,'' Supergirl muttered as she smiled and Reverend Amos Howell lost his voice in the middle of a sermon.

THE END


End file.
